Wolves and Ghosts
by Dispatching Kratt
Summary: This crossover is sequel to 'Welcome to Kyrat'. After Linnux's pack though he is dead after fight is Bodi, they find out that they are in viewfinder of American unit of soldiers called Ghosts led by the Nomad after destabilization of Santa Blanca cartel in Bolivia. Main character of this story is that wolf who in chapters 3 and 9 helped Linnux.


It all began of witness of Bodi's band. His friends did not want to comment on what happened during tour but eventualy everyone shared their witness. For wolves from Linnux's pack began hard times. This witness ensure the Ghosts's next mission. This is an organized crime here (from Tibet to Kyrat).

His pack did what he wanted during his deal with Pagan Min. Wolves then leaved Kyrat and they returned to their national country- Tibet. They were without leader and it looked like that the pack will broke again. One wolf named Nasren didn't knew what he will do. After Riff and Scozzi were friends of residents of the Snowy Mountain, he was promoted and he did Linnux's assistant in exile.

In the lair was the noise. A few wolves were happy for that Linnux is gone. When he was here, they can't met their girlfriends. Nasren was the same case but he was just out of work at the moment.

Another two wolves played on biliards. Their lair basically did not changed. Nasren with his girlfriend listened to the music (they both had one receiver and they listened to their song _When I'm small_ ).

"Nasren!" another wolf called him.

"Damn." he said and he went to that wolf (his girlfriend is also Tibetian wolf).

One wolf turn on TV and showed them reportage which concerned Bodi and his friends.

 _"You know who wanted to do this to your band Bodi?"_ _journalist asked Bodi_

 _"I know. Linnux and his pack. They kidnapped me when my career began. And in Kyrat they also kidnapped my friends. My friends can confirm it."_

 _"And why did you cancelled the tour prematurely?"_

 _"Due to unpleaseant things." Angus joined the reportage; "They kidnapped me and they almost executed me like a gnawing rat._ _"_

 _"That's_ _enough Angus."_

"That goddamn dog killed Linnux. We have to find a new leader." Another wolf called Rahul added and he pointed at the TV screen, which was attached up near ceiling.

"And why did you called me? You ruined my moment with Stephanie." Nasren added and he was confused

"This is no time for this Tenzin!" Rahul said and he edited his black tie "That dog is killer of our leader and he live like a king! You are for Linnux killed that CIA agent and almost you killed that dog! Why you lose!?"

Nasren took a deep breath; "He wanted to have him death straight. He did not let me aim that dog in Kyrat and instead of killing that Tibetian mastiff, I killed one sambar from the Royal Army who also wanted to kill him. Maybe because he was at the Golden Path that time and rebels are enemies for them."

"According the law of the pack, you should be a new boss. But this wait. You have to kill that fucking dog!" and he pointed his finger at his face and he went out.

"Sirs! It looks like that the party ends! These guys arrived here a few hours ago." another wolf called and he showed to his colleagues and their girlfriends security camera records. Their new lair was builded in mountains a few hundred metres away from the Snowy Mountain. Linnux's bussiness was closed (because of his death) and now on the place of _Linnux's fighting club_ was now some nightclub.

Near here, landed a military helicopter. It was American. From the helicopter went out four animals. They had military gear. There was a wolf (male), ram (male), bear (male) and lioness.

"What the hell?" all wolves sighed

"Whoever they are they must not know about this place." Nasren said with a leader tone.

"Karen are you sure that the another mission is here?" Nomad asked via the transmitter (he is wolf) and with his team he looked at the Tibetian mountains.

 _"Certainly here. You heard the testimony of that band._

"It looks calm..."

 _"But isn't. Linnux's pack have the king's status here. That musiciant said that he killed his mother when he was a child and it's possible, that there is organized crime here. He also said that Linnux had deal with Kyratian dictator Pagan Min. Just because it they were almost captured by the Royal Army near the border ended the tour. There is evidence of that his pack stands behind murders and unfair trades. It speculates about it, that Linnux worked for Chinese government to prevent legitimate indenpendence of Tibet. His pack killed rebels who fought for indenpendence._ _Simply the traitor of his own country. Though Bodi said that he killed him in self-defense it's possible that his pack still operates."_

"So war on indenpendence that can not be seen. And a little bit civil war." Nomad said and he ordered his unit that they first will explore it here. After death of El Sueňo and destabilization of Santa Blanca in Bolivia was new mission here in Tibet.

Nomad was a white wolf and he wore a carbon helmet, a heavy IBA and black jacket with jeans. Midas was that brown bear and he was still clothed as in Bolivia. Weaver was a ram and he was clothed like a special unit soldier. Holt was that lioness and she was ready for Asian exotics.


End file.
